1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to wheel immobilizers and, more particularly, to a wheel immobilizer apparatus for immobilizing and securing a vehicle in a stationary position.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheel chocks may be employed for immobilizing a vehicle to ensure that the vehicle will remain in a stationary position. For example, wheel chocks may be used to immobilize aircraft, trucks, or other large vehicles. Traditionally, wheel chocks include a pair of wedge-shaped members that are positioned on opposite sides of a vehicle's wheel. However, such wedge-shaped members do not provide adequate safeguards to prevent unwanted movement of the vehicle due to sudden wind gusts or other sudden forces applied to or on the vehicle.
Furthermore, wheel chocks or immobilizers may be employed for security purposes. Thus, the wheel chock may include a locking mechanism to prevent theft of the vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,210 to Willaford discloses a wheel chock that includes a pair of U-shaped channel members that each has locking holes defined in a side panel. The locking holes are configured to receive a lock, while a chain is secured at one end to the lock, extends over the wheel, and attaches at its opposite end to one of the U-shaped channel members.
Despite these improvements, there is a need for a wheel immobilizer that is capable of adequately immobilizing a vehicle in a stationary position. Moreover, there is a need for a wheel immobilizer that is capable of being adjusted to varying wheel sizes and being secured in position. In addition, there is a need for a wheel immobilizer that is user friendly and that is capable of being readily secured to a vehicle's wheel.